Because of You
by XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo
Summary: KaixRei. Lemon in second chapter! What happens when Kai loses someone only to gain two things in the process? And do these things outweigh his feelings for that long gone someone? Hmm..yup i think they do. FIRST BEYBLADE FIC! yay me. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first BeyBlade fic. I'm really happy that I'm finally able to do one too. Now the story behind this is that I was listening to Fort Minor and that's why it started out the way it did. It's by far the stupidest thing I've ever written. It was gonna be an angst story but instead I turned it into Kai-kun being a wigger! Yes I have a very disturbed mind when drinking three glasses of Pepsi...anyways R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of BeyBlade in any way, shape, or form. I write stories to keep myself from absolute boredom and cuz I wanna see what happens..

WARNING: This is a YAOI fic meaning boyxboy (or if your totally stupid then homosexual relationships) relations and there will most likely be a lemon in the next chapter.

Because of You

chapter 1Studio Session

_He'd been held back, Pushed away, kept in the shadows for far too long._

_He was the reason for his pain, the reason his life turned out all wrong._

_Not once had he been told 'I love you' or cared for._

_Like that even matters anymore._

_Now that you're not here, all I ever do is think about you from dusk until dawn._

_I guess it's true what I've been hearing all along._

_Ya never really know what you've got til it's gone._

_As much as I'd like to, I can't say that I caused his death._

_Cuz' that's not true, I'll denie it until my very last breath._

_It was all your fault, Tyson, the love of my life, wound up six feet deep._

_All because you never let him make a peep._

_Or drink, sleep, or eat._

_Because of you I think about him even in my sleep._

_Because of you I lost the only person who had ever loved me._

_He saw that I was fucked up, but still, wih me is where he wanted to be._

_Because of you he lost his life._

_Because of you..._

_Because of you..._

_Because of you he made the choice to pick up that knife._

_Because of you..._

_Because of you..._

_Right now, someone's leaving their apartment._

_Looking down at the street wondering where their car is at._

_While when you were still here and it was at the end of my day._

_I would find myself by the phone, though when you called I'd find that I didn't have much to say._

_And I want you to know it's really fucked up that you took him away._

_I'm not doin' fine, but it's not gonna stay that way._

_You took away my happiness and joy._

_So now I'm not gonna rest til I find what you truly love, that...I'll destroy!_

_Because of you he lost his life_

_Because of you..._

_Because of you..._

_Because of you he made the choice to pick up that knife._

_Because of you..._

_Because of you..._

_Because of that fucker I lost my meaning._

_The next time I see him he's getting one hell of a beating._

_Because of you it came down to this._

_Because of you it's him that I'll forever miss..._

"Damn Kai, that's deep. Are you sure you want to put that on the album?" Rei asks me after reading the words on the crumpled up piece of paper he held.

"Yeah I'm sure. I want everyone to know why I'm the way I am," I say bluntly, leaning back in the chair by the DJ station outside the recording booth. "The beat's on the tape."

"Ok man, whatever works."

"Cool Rei. As much as it hurts to say this..." my voice trails off.

"Hai?"

"Arigato..." I mumble.

"Heh, anytime buddy." Rei says slapping my back playfully.

I shrug him off and stand up. As I step into the booth the lights turn on and I set the paper on the stand in front of the mic. Once the headphones are on I give Rei a thumbs up. Seconds later the music I had give Rei plays in my ears. When the right part comes in I let the words leave the paper and become my voice. Everything that I've been feeling these past four months come out, making my words raw and harsh.

The beat keeps playing once all the words are said and I freestyle an extra verse before it fades out. I look up through the window and see Max standing next to Rei. _When did the midget get here? _I ask myself, stepping out of the booth.

"Sup Max?" I ask casually before taking my seat again.

"Just came by to see how your cd was coming. That was really beautiful Kai." Max replies with gleaming eyes.

Poor kid's liked me since before I can remember. I've told him plenty of times not to suck up to me. It doesn't matter what he does though cuz I can never be with him. Not my type anymore. Blondes annoy me now.

"Whatever, listen. Do I have to do that again, or was that good enough?" I ask annoyed now that I've been hit on.

Rei is the only reason that makes me wanna live now. It pains e so much too, because I started feeling like this only two months after Tyson died. Half the time I feel bad cuz then this song is meaningless. The other half, I'm fine cuz I know that if I ever do run into Tyson's foster father I seriously will fucking kill him. If it wasn't for him I'd still have Tyson by my side for support.

He's the reason I decided to take rapping serious. Then a year later he dies. Two months after that I fall for our best friend. Now I'm finally done making my first cd. Fully dedicated to Tyson for his love and support. The cd is self titled 'Kai'. I wanted to keep it simple. Tyson died in the worst possible way. Every dy he was beaten, every night he was touched, and he was always starving. Finally, he got fed up with it all.

One day, after he had gotten beaten so bad he could barely walk, he had woken up to an empty house. Tyson took it as the time to get away. That day Tyson had slit his own throat. I honestly don't remember how long I cried when Rei told me. Rei's the best friend anyone can ask for. He promised he'd never tell anyone about me crying.

I had cried for weeks after that day. Every now and then I'd call Rei and he would come over and comfort me. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to him now.

"Koi, did you hear me?" Rei shouts, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hn?" _Did he just call me koi?_

"I said, Kai, did you hear me?" Rei repeats.

"Nope, zoned out."

"-Sigh- Typical. I said lets do it one more time and we're done. I think that's all it'll take."

I sigh and make my way through the door yet again.

"Later guys. I have to get bak home. Kenny'll get mad if I'm not back in time for dinner." Max says heading to the exit.

"Sounds like someone's whipped." I smirk, turning my head to look at a blushing blonde.

Oh, and did I mention he's still with Kenny too?

"No...it's just that if I miss this dinner-it's our three moth anniversary-then I won't get to have sex with him for a while."

Max...it's like I said. Whipped." I say again while he hurriedly walks away to get home.

Rei and I laugh. After I get through with the second take, Rei puts all the songs onto a disc and we walk out towards the head executive's office. Once we drop it off we make our way outside to his black, 1991 Mustang.

"So, you wanna go out and celebrate?" Rei asks once we're on the street.

It's about ten o' clock and dark out. I'm exhausted from being in that damned studio all day.

"No, just take me home so I can go relax." I reply with a stifled yawn.

"Kay, buddy."

We're about a block away from my house when Rei speaks again.

"Ya know that last song...it got me thinking." Rei says glancing over at me.

"About...?" I ask curiously as we pull into my driveway.

"About how _I _can't stop thinking about _you._ Period. Kai, I've liked you for quite some time now. And it hurts when all I dream about is a man who cant let the past go." Rei replies quietly before capturing my soft pink lips with his chastely.

After he pulls away I stare at him in total shock. Never in mine, Tyson's, Max's, Kenny's, or anyone's life has Rei made the first move. He must REALLY like me.

"But...Tyson-"

"Would want you to be happy. Not moping around for the rest of your life. Kai...you're about to become famous and you need someone to help you through all the bad shit. Someone more then a friend.

I take everything Rei just said into consideration. Then I quietly get out of the car. He sighs and puts his head on the steering wheel as I shut the door. I walk around to his side and wrap my knuckles on his window. Rei looks up and rolls it down to be greeted with a smile. A smile is something I haven't done for...so long. Too long.

"Wha-"

I cut him off with a kiss. My tongue slips into his mouth and is instantly attacked by his. Inwardly I chuckle. Why does he bother if he knows I'll win? We break part for air and he stares at me in awe.

"What? I can't give you a goodnight kiss back?" I say with a smirk playing on my face.

I turn to walk away, but Rei grabs my arm.

A/N: And there is the first chapter! It was supposed to be a fluffy one-shot, but I decided on making one more chapter with a lemon. I'll post that in a few days. Now is the time to show me what you think. Please hit that lil' review button and tell me how you like this so far! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I know the beginning sucked ass, but meh. I don' care, lol.


	2. Koi

A/N: Ok, here's the lemon everyone! Sadly this chapter is short, but luckily revolves around the lemon. NO BITCHING ABOUT OOC WHAT SO EVER! I hate when someone will do that. The fact is that you can be the coldest asshole alive, but when you have sex you turn into someone totally different. Everyone is OOC at one point or another! Ok with that said R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, if I did everything would just be one big mess of random sexual relationships...XD

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON BETWEEN TWO MALES! If this doesn't interest you and you've read this far then may god have mercy on your sad soul.

Chapter 2: Koi

"Rei, what-"

"Am I doing?" Trying to keep you near me. Kai, I seriously don't want to be away from you anymore." Rei finishes with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok," I say grinning. "But if you come inside you're _staying _inside." I reply as Rei gets out and wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

"I think I can live with that." He says before roughly kissing me,

I push him up against his car and kiss back just as rough. Our tongues meet and play with each other as we start to grind our hips. We both moan as our erections rub up against each other. After three more minutes of this wonderful make-out session he turns his head away for air. Inbetween pants we both laugh and put our foreheads together.

Why we laughed I have no idea. It's probably cause of this situation. Whatever it is, it felt good to do it again. My house is on a public street after all. I turn my head to face the street and see a crowd of people-on ths sidewalk and in cars-in shock. A few girls were screaming for us to continue while the guys walked away holding their noses.

My head and eyes shift back to face Rei. Our eyes lock onto each other. As we kiss again they don't close. We watch each other to intensify the situation. Sure enough, Rei begins to blush a deep crimson and pulls back. Panting yet again.

"Kai-kun...let's go inside and finish this up, ne?" Rei asks while gently grabbing hold of my hands and tugging me to the direction of my house.

"If we do, I'm on top." I reply with a smirk of dominance.

Unphased, Rei steps up to me and whispers into my ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way...koi." he licks my ear and I shudder in delight.

"Ohhh...you're getting it good tonight Rei." I grin while we make our way to my room after I unlocked the door.

The outside of my house is blue with a trim of light purple around it. It's the nicest house on this street. When I move I'll be so happy. My neighbor is such a prick to me. Stupid Lee. It's not my fault I bought it before he moved. Oh well, he can have it when I'm gone. The inside is painted sky blue in almost every room.

My room is the only room that's painted navy. For me, it sets the mood better. I prefer darker places when it comes to having sex. Tyson thought it was kinky our first time. Crazy little guy didn't even know what happened the next day. I push open my door and Rei stumbles in in front of me. We take a few more steps and I push him, his knees buckling making him fall onto my bed. With me on tp and pulling my shirt off.

Rei takes his off too and then looks up at my upper body. He runs his hands over my chest. His cold smooth hands brushing gently against my headed skin makes me shiver. My hands, however, make their way to his pants. As they work on taking those off I attack the left side of his neck, just above his collarbone. I swivel my tongue around the spot where I'm going to mark him.

His hands are pulling at my waist line and I shift myself slightly so he can pull of my pants. A few seconds ago I had removed his, along with his boxers. Now my hands gently run across his inner thighs, causing him to buck his hips and moan. I bite down, making him gasp. Both in pain and pleasure I think. It doesn't matter as he runs his hands up my back into my hair as I nuzzle the spot lovingly.

Slowly, I make my way from his neck down to his waist line, leaving butterfly kisses in my wake. I move my eyes upward to look into his as I run my tongue over his tip quickly. He gasps and grips my hair as I engulf it. Let's just say I'm thankful for not having a gag-reflex. As I make my tongue do laps around his tip and swirl around the shaft, he monas out my name. When it sounds like he's going to cum soon I remove my self from him.

He whimpers from the loss of warmth around his erect penis. I move myself up to him and put my own erection in his ace. He gives me a questioning gaze.

"Suck." I say in a husky voice.

Rei looks at it at first and then wraps his tongue around my shaft and inches it into his mouth. _My god he's good. _I think to myself as he repeats my motions, adding a little more "movement" to it. Placing three fingers in my mouth I coat them in saliva. With my free hand I spread his legs farther apart. Allowing one last moan, I remove myself from my koi.

"Relax Rei, this part only hurts at first." I say pushing one finger in slowly.

"Just...nnggg/put the other two in...ahhh...at once Kai!" Rei moans out. "I can take it, we've both done this before.

I chuckle and do what he asked. The other two force themselves into his tight hole and begin to move in and out. He arches his back and shouts out 'Fuck Kai!' and I place a grin on my lips. Found his prostate. I hit that spot three more times before removing my fingers. Looking into Rei's glazed over eyes I place my erection at his entrance.

"Ready, koi?" I whisper seductively nibbling on his ear.

"Stop teasing me already bastard!" he shouts out, his voice hitching.

I decide to comply and thrust into him. He screams as I hit his prostate for a fifth time. My thrusts increase over time and he bucks his hips in turn with my rhythm. I take hold of his neglected penis and begin to pump it in the same rhythm as my thrusts.

"Fuck...Kai...so good...don't stop." Rei gasps between moans and pants for air.

He finally can't hold himself any longer and releases his white, sticky essence in my hand and on his stomach. His hole tightens around my length and I give three final thrusts before I too cum. I collapse on top of him in exhaustion and sweat.

Rei kisses me softly and passionately for the first time all night. It only lasts about a minute before we break apart for air. I pull myself out of him and roll onto my side, facing my new lover. His eyes widen slightly as I bring my cum covered hand to my mouth. Slowly, seductively, I lick every drop from it and give a pr at the taste.

"Mmm...Rei-chan, you taste sweet." I say licking my lips and pulling the covers over our naked bodies.

"Ummm...arigato?" he replies sheepishly.

"Any time my koi."

Sleep takes us over eventually. But not before we wrap our arms around each other for comfort and love. For once my dreams are no longer of Tyson. Now they're of Rei and I. Us. Domo arigato Rei-chan. Because of you I can sleep peacefully. Because of you I have found my meaning again. You

-Owari-

A/N: There it is! My first BeyBlade fic! Ha! Hahaha! I think it was pretty good. There will be more. But before I write those I have to finish writing some things under Naruto. Oh! I'd really appreciate it if some-if not all-of you would check out my InuYasha one-shot called 'Time'. I just posted it. Until next time, ja ne. O()O


End file.
